


двадцатое

by jrcatherine



Series: тропы [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: троп имени петли времени и как это неприятно для тех, кто в петлю не хотел.





	двадцатое

двадцатое

 

 

***

Я убиваю его каждое утро, и это стало таким же привычным, как то, что в 7:32 громко чихает Вита, соседский ребенок, а в 8:16 молодая женщина, которая спешит к остановке, поскальзывается на луже и удерживается на ногах, но роняет стакан с кофе. Ее зовут Полина, я знаю, потому что теперь трепетно отношусь к именам и выясняю все, которые могу. Полина работает в туристическом агентстве, кофе — важнейший ее утренний ритуал, и весь день она будет злиться, что не вышло попить его так, как хотелось. Я сочувствую. Полину следовало бы называть девушкой, но я больше не могу говорить это слово. Глупо, наверное, цепляться за него, но я не буду себя поправлять.

Я убиваю его каждое утро. Еду к дому, захожу в подъезд, поднимаюсь на нужный этаж, звоню в дверь. Он открывает через сорок одну секунду, смотрит на меня ошалевшими от счастья глазами и не понимает, что происходит. Я захожу в квартиру, он с готовностью отходит, пропускает меня — и я его убиваю. Иногда я пробую что-то затейливое, но исполнимое, иногда я делаю это медленнее, чем обычно, иногда я _экспериментирую_ , но чаще просто вбиваю шеф-нож в сердце. После всех неудачных попыток я делаю это мастерски, очень ловко.

Иногда, если я задерживаюсь по дороге и прихожу позже обычного, к нему уже возвращаются воспоминания, и он пытается сбежать. На этот случай у меня есть пистолет и мучительно полученные знания о том, как можно незаметно выбраться на улицу потом. Иногда я выманиваю его из дома, увожу в сторожку на краю заброшенного кладбища — строго говоря, оно не заброшено, но реставрация никак не начнется — я увожу его в сторожку и пытаю там, пока не надоест, или пока не устану, или пока он не начнет совсем уж жалко плакать от боли и унижения. Сторожку я арендую у Густава, к нему приходится заехать рано в 7:02, а позвонить и того раньше в 6:15. В 6:16 ему позвонят другие люди, и сторожку получить не выйдет, сколько ни пытайся перебить цену, а если позвонить в 6:14, то трубку возьмет Алиса, его жена, и отчего-то сразу же решит, что нас с Густавом связывают какие-то отношения. Конечно, нет. Но незачем экономить минуту для звонка, чтобы потом тратить тридцать две на объяснения. У Алисы и Густава есть ребенок Кай, собака Ловец и кошка Мурка. У всех есть имена — кроме одного, потому что я его лишила.

 

***

Забыла написать свое, вот ведь. Меня зовут Анастасия.

 

***

Худшее в этой ситуации даже не сама она, а то, что возможности сначала кажутся бесконечными, а потом приходит понимание, что их на самом деле очень мало. И приходит оно не разом, а лавиной, которая никак не кончится — движется надо мной, и движется, и движется. Сначала я была в ужасе, потом не могла отделаться от отвращения, затем — от слез, а сейчас даже не могу сказать, что грущу, должно быть, пришло смирение.

 

***

8:46 — в кинотеатре открывается главный вход, можно пройти, если кивнуть Фридриху и поздороваться по имени.

9:02 — Алла вручает попкорн тому, кто сидит на втором этаже со словами: “Нашей самой ранней пташке”.

Хочу получить этот попкорн, пусть и не люблю соленый.

 

***

Первая попытка — мимо.

 

***

Вторая — тоже мимо (идти по лестнице, эскалатор по утрам работает чудовищно медленно).

 

***

Третья — мимо (возможно, ей не нравлюсь именно я? потому что я совершенно точно была первой!)

 

***

Четвертая — ХА! получила! Маленькие радости — они и делают существование хоть сколько-нибудь сносным. Попкорн оказался даже более соленым, чем я помнила, гадость.

 

_Двадцатое_

Я решила вести ежедневные записки, по крайней мере попытаться их вести, потому что записи о том, что даже чертов попкорн не удалось получить с первого раза — воспоминания о них помогли мне уже в трех других ситуациях, когда я была готова отчаяться, что, как ни рассчитывай, ничего не выходит. Нужно бы, наверное, написать о себе, а лучше — описать, что случилось, но мне не особенно хочется это делать. И нужно ли? Эта запись исчезнет, потому что завтра снова будет сегодняшнее утро, то есть время, когда ее не существует.

На случай, если случится чудо, объясню: двадцатый день в теме — он совершенно точно не двадцатый здесь, и я не имею ни малейшего представления, двадцатое ли сегодня число там, где время течет нормально. В этой петле я — главная, а значит, и дату выбираю я. Месяц выбирать мне не хочется — за окном все время осень: сухо, прохладно, солнечно, отличный день, без иронии, чтобы застрять в нем, время восхода 6:43, время заката 17:51. Там, снаружи, наверное, уже _другая_ осень, а может, уже зима. Эти мысли меня огорчают, я стараюсь от них избавляться.

Сегодня я пошла в библиотеку и весь день сидела в читальном зале. Сначала я изучала старые подшивки журналов. О здоровье, о технике, о красоте. Потом я читала сборники фольклорных баек. Они отвратительно написаны, но изредка попадаются и интересные. Жаль, что нельзя найти мир духов или сверхъестественных существ. Возможно, если бы я нашла что-то такое, мне было бы повеселее. Впрочем, вряд ли. Даже если под моим домом найдется целый гномий город или логово вампиров — я все равно буду торчать в этом дне, пока не случится что-то.

Или всегда.

 

_Двадцать первое_

В журнале о здоровье было написано, что нужно формировать полезные привычки медленно, не торопиться, не подгонять себя, поэтому я остановлюсь сейчас. Хорошо, что я взялась писать. Плохо, что я все еще здесь.

 

_Двадцать второе_

Если мыслить позитивно, то нужно радоваться, что я не застряла в бесконечном первом дне месячных, это было бы хуже, чем есть сейчас. Хорошо, что у меня не было простуды, ничего не беспокоило, не болело.

Все отвратительно.

 

_Двадцать третье_

Я читала однажды фанфик, где Гермиона перемудрила с хроноворотом и выпала за пределы своего времени. Она долго пыталась вернуться и смогла, но не юной школьницей, а ссохшейся мумией. Я согласна и на это. Я согласна вернуться калекой, старой, умирающей, _любой_ , только чтобы больше не слышать одни и те же звуки, не видеть, как все повторяется из раза в раз.

Иногда я думаю, есть ли другие? Знает ли кто-то еще, что мы в петле? Не должны, потому что в аппарате были только моя и его днк, но ведь чертов аппарат не должен был сработать так, как сработал. Я не должна была знать о петле, но знаю. Значит, где-то в мире, возможно, есть другие, и, возможно, им даже хуже, чем мне, потому что я хотя бы понимаю, кто виноват. Я ищу в сети, не каждый день, но регулярно пытаюсь найти других. В мире столько шума, столько людей — нужные не видят моих сообщений. Или не могут на них ответить. Я представляю стариков, детей, больных, измученных, умирающих, уверенных, что они оказались в аду — они в нем, это правда. На следующий день я обычно снимаю сторожку у Густава, и убиваю медленно, болезненно, так, чтобы до физической смерти он умирал и умирал духовно.

Нельзя отрицать и то, что других нет.

 

_Двадцать четвертое_

Он плачет в углу, бормочет, я не слушаю. Зачем, если это почти всегда одно и то же: сначала попытки меня остановить, уговорить, что он сможет починить автомат — и я, и он знаем, что не может. Пока была надежда, я его и пальцем не тронула. Потом он кричит, что я сумасшедшая — верно, с этим я не буду спорить, потом умоляет меня убить его быстро — нет, у меня нет причин быть милосердной, потом все повторяется, иногда — дважды, а потом он теряет рассудок и до конца стенает, что должен впечатлить меня, чтобы петля развернулась.

Это, кажется, правда. Условие, по которому я могу вернуться к нормальной жизни, к естественному ходу времени — он должен меня впечатлить.

Я экспериментирую с этим. Однажды решила, что меня впечатлит, если он прыгнет к крокодилам в зоопарке, и он, утомительно обливаясь слезами, прыгнул. Очевидно, это не сработало. Медведь тоже не сработал, и в тот день даже после всех увечий, которые я наносила ему, себе, мне стало дурно. Он пытался хвастаться своими научными познаниями — я сразу сказала, что это глупо: познания не остановили его от того, что он со мной сделал. После я была особенно жестокой, но мне даже не нужно оправдываться, кто не был бы, кто? Ты можешь сколько угодно быть приятной, милой, доброжелательной, но однажды незнакомец на улице спросит время, ты ответишь и улыбнешься, потому что день хороший, а настроение — еще лучше. Он пригласит тебя выпить, ты откажешься, потому что сейчас не ищешь новых знакомств. Он извинится и скорее побежит домой создавать аппарат, чтобы повторять один и тот же день, пока ты не впечатлишься — кто не станет жестоким после?

Я читала его дневник, записки, которые он вел, когда придумывал, проектировал. Он писал там обо мне. Описывал внешность, сложение, как он уверен, что по одной улыбке понял мой характер и решил, что я — его идеальная девушка, муза, жена.

Во время какого-то из наших визитов в сторожку он попытался разжалобить меня тем, что начал кричать, как сильно любит меня, что сделал это все от любви. В последующие дни я выясняла, можно ли за доступное время найти крыс и заставить их прогрызть путь на свободу через его живот так, чтобы это не было опасно для меня. Он любезно помогал и больше не заговаривал о любви.

Но нужно возвращаться. Уже почти полночь, а он еще жив, это не дело.

 

_Двадцать седьмое_

В 14:54 с березы у моего дома слетает последний лист. Одновременно мне нравится и горько на это смотреть. Горько, потому что этот лист — из тех мелочей, которые варьируются в этом дне. Он всегда слетает в нужную минуту, но иногда в начале, а иногда — в последнюю секунду. Когда лист не падает сразу, я начинаю надеяться, может, что-то изменится? Может, что-то случится иначе? Лист слетает с ветки, кружит на ветру, падает. Я подбираю его и приношу домой. Если бы они не исчезали, вся квартира от пола до потолка была бы забита ими. Вся.

 

_Двадцатое_

Нет никакой нужды считать дни, когда это все время один и тот же день, неважно, год прошел, или десять. Или тысяча лет.

 

_Двадцатое_

Я не могу улететь в космос. Не могу улететь на другой материк — ни одного рейса в этот день, не странно ли это? Не могу досмотреть сериал, предпоследняя серия которого вышла сегодня. Не могу выносить ребенка. Не могу умереть.

 

_Двадцатое_

Я предпочла бы, чтобы мир был пуст. Меня утомляют люди, из-за которых нельзя брать в магазинах, что хочется, и приходится одеваться, прежде чем выйти на улицу, стараться не выглядеть совсем дико. Мир пуст, в нем есть только я и он. Но в то же время мир полон, и я никак не могу понять, эти люди, все, кого я вижу, они повторяются, или просыпаются _завтра_ и живут дальше?

 

_Двадцатое_

Сегодня он извинился. Не чтобы я его убила быстрее или отпустила, нет, он просто извинился и начал кричать, только когда олово полилось ему в глотку.

Я сказала, понимаешь, это неважно, что тебе жаль. Но я рада, что ты это озвучил.

 

_Двадцатый_

Может, меня впечатлит убийство? Может, если он меня убьет, этого будет достаточно для автомата? Я оставляю подсказки, но он ничего не делает. Будет ли прок, если я скажу прямо? Я не знаю. И не хочу рисковать.

Сегодня я весь день занималась ритуалами, чтобы привлечь дождь. Он не пойдет, я знаю, но теперь это мое небольшое хобби.В прошлый раз у меня было 47 ритуалов, в этот добавилось еще три, теперь их 50. Дождь, конечно, не пошел.

(острожнее с человеческой кровью, у Алисы с седьмого этажа удивительно чуткий нос. Я могла бы пустить ее в квартиру и показать, что у меня там, но незачем пугать бедную женщину, пусть это всего на несколько часов).

 

_Двадцатое_

Я могу ехать весь день, пока сутки не кончатся и меня не выбросит обратно, домой. Я могу выдумывать самые неправдоподобные оправдания, почему меня сегодня не будет на работе. Рассказать родителям, как сильно люблю их, _так_ убедительно, что они потом будут уверены, я смертельно больна. Спать весь день. Снимать квартиру и смотреть из окна.

Раньше я могла снимать номер в отеле, но больше нет комнат, в которых я не бывала. Надеюсь, квартиры кончатся не так скоро.

Я могу заучивать порядок любых событий, а потом вмешиваться в их ход и смотреть, что получится. Или не вмешиваться, а находить покой в том, что все всегда происходит так, как уже происходило. Могу озадачивать незнакомцев своими чудесными _способностями_ предсказывать будущее. Давать полезные советы. Или не полезные, если я в дурном настроении. Могу убить президента — попытки долго забавляли меня, у него хорошая охрана, потребовалось немало дней, чтобы суметь пробраться к нему незамеченной. Это было почти _захватывающе_ , но после первого успешного раза перестало быть интересным, как остросюжетные детективы и триллеры перестают.

Я могу без конца показывать аппарат тем, кого выходит найти в городе и в интернете, кто и доступен, и соглашается посмотреть, и потенциально может помочь. Ничего не выходит, из раза в раз я слышу одинаковые гипотезы, получаю одинаковые предложения — иногда я пробую их, так, на всякий случай. Наверное, даже не стоит писать, что это не помогает.

 

_Двадцатое_

Я праздную день рождения. Нужный день — зимой, но я не в тех условиях, где можно дождаться _нужного_ дня. В один день я половину суток потратила на то, чтобы скупить все доступные торты и заказать все, которые успеют приготовить и привезти сегодня, вторую половину суток я потратила на то, чтобы воткнуть в них свечи, поджечь их, задуть, а потом съесть по куску от каждого торта. Это — плюс, что на следующий день я просыпаюсь без разорванного желудка и боли в кишечнике. Конечно, я предпочла бы их.

В другой день я радовала себя шарами. В третий — подарками. Это тоже удобно, что я могу покупать каждый день несколько новых игр и не разоряюсь. Но вот ведь беда, большинство из них длиннее доступных мне восемнадцати часов (минус заказ и доставка или прогулка/поездка и покупка в магазине), даже если пропускать все катсцены, перематывать все диалоги. Особенно меня обижает новый Сайлент Хилл, он вышел сегодня, и я никак не могу узнать, чем все кончилось, потому что нигде еще нет прохождений.

Я пила, покупала одежду, косметику, отправлялась по барам и клубам, покупала пистолет и вышибала себе мозги.

Это должно было бы пойти в список того, что я могу — коротать месяцы тем, что убиваю себя утром, иду на кухню и вгоняю в грудь свой верный шеф-нож. Потом наступает следующее утро, и я снова убиваю себя. И снова, снова, снова, я не знаю, сколько раз потребуется, чтобы у меня появилось желание остановиться, я не считаю. Но ощущения говорят, что я провожу все больше и больше времени так. Не знаю, можно ли доверять ощущениям.

 

_Двадцатое_

Я завязываю узлы чуть слабее обычного — он должен суметь выпутаться. Я веду себя чуть расслабленнее, чем обычно — он должен попробовать сделать это своим преимуществом. Я медлю, бью не так сильно, даю ему шанс за шансом — он даже не пытается ими воспользоваться. В ярости я убиваю его. Мне страшно потом, я не думала, что способна еще бояться, но мне страшно — вдруг он больше никогда не будет сопротивляться, пытаться сбежать, пытаться перехитрить меня. Вдруг — это единственный способ выбраться, и я лишила себя возможности им воспользоваться?

Бояться — глупо и не за чем. У меня есть все время мира, чтобы вернуть ублюдку желание бороться. Этим я и занимаюсь.

Это сложный, мучительный и для меня, и для него процесс. Мне приходится справляться с отвращением и ненавистью, ему — с ужасом. Было бы проще, если бы можно было рассказать ему мой план, а не притворяться, что я стала менее собранной и внимательной, но что есть, то есть. Первая победа случается через мириады дней неудач и два перерыва, когда я убивала себя каждое утро, но вот наконец в один из дней он догадался схватить лезвие, которое лежало на столе, догадался разрезать веревки, освободить конечности…

Я ждала, я была уверена, что он меня убьет, но первая победа не значила идеального завершения дел. Он сбежал.

В следующие несколько раз происходит то же, и я начинаю сомневаться, что правильно подхожу к вопросу.

 

_Двадцатое_

Я пробую и пробую, теперь ищу в городе и интернете специалистов по психологии и поведению, а не по физике и философии, теперь я с азартом пробую заставить его убить меня. Выходит не очень: он только пытается сбежать, и если мы деремся, он даже не старается навредить мне, сделать больно. В один день я не выдерживаю и требую, чтобы он ответил, что это, сексизм, чувство собственного превосходства, или он наконец потерял рассудок и всякую волю к жизни. Он отвечает, что это любовь.

Он надеется, что наступил момент, когда мы объяснимся. Он ждал его, это было в дневнике, и я знаю, что он до сих пор ждет. Я вижу, по тому, как меняется его взгляд, поза, выравнивается дыхание, я вижу, он уверен, что настал наконец момент, когда мы поговорим.

Я разбиваю его лицо и голову камнем и не тороплюсь, пока делаю это.

 

_Двадцатое_

Я не спешила к нему этим утром. Чаще я убиваю его быстро, это дело даже не минут, а секунд, но сегодня мне особенно не хочется видеть его. Пускай к нему возвращаются воспоминания, пускай он переживает все свои смерти заново — я не желаю иметь с ним общего.

Я позвонила на работу, взяла отгул, сделала крепкий кофе, устроилась с ним на балконе. В дверь позвонили. Я не собиралась открывать, но он звонил и звонил, и я выпуталась из пледа, прошла по комнате и коридору, открыла дверь — и получила пулю в грудную клетку.

\- Надеюсь, теперь ты счастлива, — сказал он, втолкнул меня в квартиру и шагнул следом. — Ты превратила меня в убийцу.

Я ухмыльнулась и сказала, что он меня пока не убил. Он выстрелил второй раз.

 

_Двадцатое_

Я просыпаюсь и медлю, не тянусь за телефоном сразу. Я знаю, что все еще нахожусь в петле, и хочу максимально продлить время, когда надежда не исчезла окончательно. В 7:02 звонит будильник у Алисы. В 7:32 громко чихает соседский ребенок, Вита.

В 7:37 я поднимаюсь и иду на кухню, где во втором ящике слева лежит шеф-нож.

 

конец

 


End file.
